manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard Shift
:"Time for a little overtime! Make your way through the factory! The loading bay's your only way in." :- The Director Graveyard Shift is the 10th scene in ''Manhunt'' where Cash finishes off the Innocentz at the Carcer Chem Factory. Mission Cash arrives at the Carcer Chem Factory and is instructed to make his way through it. Cash kills the nearby Innocentz as he finds the gate to the loading bay closed and must find a switch at the guard hut, which is occupied with more Innocentz who Cash kills. Once inside the factory, Starkweather informs him that the lift is broken so he must go down the Innocentz infested basement to find the power switch. Once Cash has the lift working, he heads up to the higher floor and clears out more hunters. He walks through a large air vent and drops down into either the cafeteria or storage room and must kill more Innocentz as he finds the control room on the same floor to hit the switch that opens the main door. Cash heads downstairs to the main foyer and leaves. Cash then attempts to escape but the Cerberus ambush him and take him to the next location. Characters *James Earl Cash *Innocentz *Cerberus (cutscene) *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons Green Class * Wire (1x; hidden in a garbage bag) * Plastic Bag (cut; unobtainable) Blue Class * Revolver (11x) * Light Handgun (cut) * Knife (cut) Red Class * Wooden Bat (2x) * Sawn-Off Shotgun (21x) * Shotgun (cutscene; unobtainable) * Nail Bat (cut) Yellow Class * Severed Head (1x; by performing a red barbed wire execution) * Glass Bottle (1x; hidden in a garbage bag) * Can (2x; hidden in a garbage bag or by damaging a vending machine, cut; unreachable) * Brick (cut) Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(15).jpg manhunt 2011-07-07 13-28-12-95.JPG 28.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 13-38-44-70.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 13-38-49-17.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 13-39-42-18.JPG Rewards *Mouth of Madness - Completion. *Art panel 10 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Fully Equipped Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Drunk Driving (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Brawl Game - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, View of Innocence and Drunk Driving. Video Walkthrough Trivia *No matter what weapon you brought from the previous scene, you'll have only the Sawn-Off Shotgun with 8 bullets and nothing else at the beggining of this scene. *A Plastic Bag, Wire, Can, and an idle Innocentz member can be found outside the factory gates. However, a trainer is required to get there. *The Baseball Bat with Spikes was going to appear in this level in place of the Wooden Bat, but it was cut. *During the end cutscene, Cash will have a pump-action Shotgun as opposed to the Sawn-Off Shotgun he may use during gameplay as the pump-action shotgun was cut. *It's possible the name of this scene originally belonged to Untitled Church Scene, as the previous scene features a Graveyard. Also, the phrase "Graveyard Shift" refers to working from 12am to 8am, which could be a reference to the time schedule of a Gravedigger. *Not counting the idle Innocentz outside the factory, the scene has 35 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt